Chilled Passion
by FallenAngelsNightmare
Summary: Fate has a funny way of messing with mortal and immortal love lives. What happens when a family activity leads to chanced encounters?


~Jasmine's P.O.V.~

Today was like any other day in forks and that was rainy and really cloudy. I got up the sound of the rain hitting the sky light above my bed. It couldn't be helped I groaned as I started to wake up, "great just great...Why does it always rain in Washington." I started to rub my eyes as I sat up from a restless night sleep. I then got up to take a quick shower before heading of to work. Before anything els I would like to tell you my name it's Jasmine Marie Stevens and I have lived in Forks, Washington my entire life. I go to Forks High School when I'm not Going to School I work at the local Historical Museum with my parents. Lucky today was a day we were getting a new part to the museum and today is saturday so we had the whole day off to get everything into place.

After the hot shower I got dressed in some black jeans and a nice shirt with a rain jacket so I wouldn't get wet from the rain. Which would be nice but I knew that was a long shot, I walked down the stairs to get some breakfast as I tied my hair in a messy bun. About fifteen minutes I had washed the bowl and anything I used to make breakfast before I headed to my Jeep. I buckled up and started it up and drove off to the museum to meet up with my parents who left hours before I even got up. When I got to the Museum I parked in the parking spot I normally park when I work "Alright time to get going." I smiled and quickly headed inside before I was soaked to the bone from the rain. I then saw my mom putting up some pictures up on the room the new stuff was going, "hey mom.". Lilly looked over her shoulder and saw her daughter "hey sweat pea glad you came today we need all the help we can get...could you start with putting the weapons in the displays." I nodded "yea sure I'll do my best to make them look pretty." I giggled thinking that I'm an idiot but started to do what was asked of me.

~Jasper's P.O.V.~

Jasper went hunting after a week of not hunting because him and Alice just broke up finally realizing they were not meant to be. He sighed and looked around for something to take down, "what to hunt what to hunt." Jasper scanned the scene as he was hiding up in a huge Pine tree. He then saw a few moose's slowly trudging along not having a care in the world. Jasper quietly followed them as he went to pick one, just then something spooked them and he fell on the one that went under the tree and started attack it and drink it's blood. After he had drained one moose of it's blood he went after the mountain lion who went after the moose. He got it and started to drink from it, he then finished with the mountain lion he headed to the house. Little did he know what his brother had planned for his daughter and who he see when they got there.

~Heather's P.O.V.~

Heather sighed as she thought about her mother as she was taking her classes. She knew her friend that she trusted to watch over her until Heather got home. Today was the day that the nurses would shadow a doctor at different hospitals and her's was in a small town called forks. Heather then got the directions on how to get there from Seattle, "okay so I go there from there and it should be there?" she muttered to her self as she got into her car to get going. Little did she know that she would see the person that was meant for her and would drive her crazy after seeing him the first time. An hour later She finally got to the hospital and found a parking spot to park in. She got out of her car and got what she wanted and then locked her car before heading. When Heather got to the front desk she saw a nurse talking a call, "hi there..." But before she could say anything els the other nurse held up her hand in a snotty way. Heather made a face and crossed her arms and thinks really? Another twenty went by before the nurse at the front desk hung up the phone and then looked at Heather, "May I help you?" Heather rolled her eyes "yes i'm looking for a Doctor Cullen? I'm suppose to be shadowing him today?" The nurse nodded and paged Carlisle to come to the front.


End file.
